jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 12
Season 12 (1995-1996) Jeopardy1995.jpg|Title card for Season 12 (1995-1996) Jeopardy!_Atlanta_1996.jpg Season changes: * This is the most popular season with the grid set. A new version of the globe intro was used at the beginning of this season. This time, the Jeopardy! logo in 3D gave a yellow and orange gradient with a white shadow sliding out on the Jeopardy! globe, which is light blue. The globe explodes, and the Jeopardy! logo zooms in by cutting through the "A" to reveal the 1991-1996 set. An Atlanta 1996 logo can be seen during the introductions on Olympics tournament episodes. * On Olympics tournament episodes, the Atlanta 1996 logo appeared, followed by the Jeopardy! logo. * The closed captioning bug was removed from the opening credits, but it was only used on Olympics tournament episodes. * At the beginning of this season, the sound of the studio audience chattering is no longer heard, so Johnny Gilbert said: "This is Jeopardy!". But the chattering was only used on Olympics tournament episodes, as well as the Tournament of Champions. * This is the last season where the contestants names appear in gold Korinna font. * This is also the last season where Alex Trebek enters the Jeopardy! set during most of the grid set run. * This is also the last season where the sponsor list and the closing credits appear in Korinna font. * Johnny Gilbert did a slight variation on the Jeopardy! opening catchphrase starting on the July 15, 1996 episode: "An official sponsor of the 1996 Olympic games, This is Jeopardy!". The sound of the studio audience chattering had returned. * Beginning with this season, the show moved to Sony Pictures Studios' Stage 11 in Culver City. * On the October 31, 1995 episode, Vanna White appeared in the clues for the "Halloween/Costume" category. * The Senior Citizens Tournament was held for the last time in December of 1995. * The College Championship was held in February for the first time in 1996, taking turns for the Teen Tournament in this season. * On the May 17, 1996 episode, the second final game of the 1996 Teen Tournament was to determine the overall winner between Derek Bridges and Amanda Goad. Derek had a high enough score going into Final Jeopardy! to wager for the win but mistakenly wagered for the tie, rather than the win. Both of them took home $31,200. Amanda Goad responded correctly and went on to become a 1996 Teen Tournament winner. * An Olympics tournament is held from July 15, 1996 to July 18, 1996, followed by the last episode of the 12th season of Jeopardy!, which is the season finale, that aired on July 19, 1996. This season: * Season 12 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 4, 1995. * Season 12 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 19, 1996. * Summer reruns air from July 22-August 31, 1996. Reruns later air on weekends from 1996-1997 and then on Game Show Network between 1999 and 2001. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline